Drabbles
by harusunenthusiasticdancing
Summary: A collection of drabbles that I have written for the Legend of Zelda. Most likely to be updated everyday. Drabble five: "She looked up with a bit of a grin and eyes with a tint of innocence. 'Will you stay with me tonight'" Pipit/Karane
1. Beauty

**Hello all, welcome to my collection of Zelda drabbles! Most of them will be romance drabbles, so uh, yeah...**

**Only one disclaimer for this whole collection! The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, but instead it belongs to Nintendo!**

Pipit's sapphire eyes watched Karane as she slept, admiration sparkling in them. His bare chest rose and fell as he breathed softly, pushing her up and down. She tried to turn in her sleep, but his strong arms stopped her. This woke her up, and she moved her head to see his face watching her.

She blushed slightly, and mumbled, "What?" Karane focused her eyes downward.

"You're so beyond beautiful..." he whispered, the tiniest smile playing on his lips. He was being honest, at least in his opinion. In his eyes, she was the most gorgeous being he had ever seen. She was more precious than gold.

Karane's blush deepened and she bit her lip, also wearing a small smile. "Stop that..." she managed, her face as red as her hair now.

"Honestly," Pipit began, his smooth voice never faultering. "You're more gorgeous than the goddess herself."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, given their position. That night had been a passionate night, and now, laying nude in each others' arms, he was telling her that she was more beautiful than the goddess- a true compliment, because they just so happened to know the goddess. By now, he had seen all of her, and still he insisted that she was a sight to marvel in.

Her innocent eyes looked up again to meet his. "Truly? You think that?" Her voice cracked a little as a stray tear fell from one of her eyes.

He kissed the tear as it fell down her face. "I know that," he told her solemnly. His lips met hers for a brief kiss.

**It's so short... most of them will be. I blame Tumblr for this drabble.**


	2. Tickle

**Eh. Not too proud of this one. Oh well. I was writing this while I was supposed to be doing homework. Some ZeLink! :D By the way, this is set after Skyward Sword. I imagine that after the events of the game, Link and Zel finish up school. I think when they graduate, they'll set up their little Hyrule on the surface :P But I digress. Onto the drabble!**

"Zelda, help me," Link whined, chewing a pencil.

Zelda and he were doing homework in her room. Actually, he was doing homework; she was knitting while he pestered her for help.

"Link," she began, "why do _you_, of all people, need help with history homework? I explained everything in that textbook to you when you caught up with me in the past!" Zelda scolded him, and incredulous look on her face.

He crossed his arms. "That was a lot you were telling me! Not to mention you were breaking my heart there, too!" Link pouted, frowning innocently.

"Aww," Zelda smiled. "I don't care." Her smile became a grin in the matter of seconds.

"Come on," he continued, his frown hardening. "Don't make me resort to tickling you."

She gasped, fakely. "Oh, whatever shall I do if you do that?" Her sarcasm was apparent.

"That's it! Time for tickling!" Link let go of his pencil, tossing it onto her bed, where he was sitting. He dropped to the floor, took her by the hips and began to tickle her.

Zelda dropped whatever it was that she was knitting; even she didn't know what it was anymore. Laughter bubbled up in her throat and her eyes shut on instinct. His touch was so soft, yet so sensitive! Link laughed with her, mirth showering over both of them. She tried to grab his hands to stop them, but couldn't quite do it. He grinned as she tried everything to stop him, but failed to do so.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" he laughed wildly, enjoying this way too much.

"Stop! Ahahaha!" Zelda giggled, finally catching his hands. She smirked triumphantly. "Gotcha." She pulled him closer by the hands into a kiss.

They smiled against each other's lips and giggled. Link took her into his arms and hugged her.

"So... how about helping me now?" He asked casually, grinning.

"_Link!_"

**I hate that ending, it's so abrupt. Eh, whatever. By the way, it would really make me happy and maybe give me a little motivation if you reviewed, or heck, even just favorited without reviewing! Because I know a lot of people do that, on my last oneshot I have three reviews but so many people favorited it. Which, made me happy, of course, but I want to hear from you guys!**


	3. Promise

**Moar ZeLink :) Beware of the SPOILERS! This little bit is from the scene in the Temple of Hylia. Originally, this was part of a long oneshot, novelizing the scene, but I decided to just post the end into this collection. Enough of my babbling, though. Here's _Promise._**

As the light began to envelop her, Link sprinted up the pedestal. He wouldn't let her get away. Not yet. Not before he got the chance to tell her.

But as soon as he was mere meters away from her, a crystal formed around her. His hands placed themselves on the crystal, hitting it desperately.

"While it's true that I am Hylia reborn, I'm still my father's daughter and your friend..." She assured him, her voice cracking. "I'm still your Zelda."

He could hear her voice loud and clear, and he could also hear the emotion behind it.

"When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up," Zelda reminded him. "So I'm go to ask you a favor, sleepyhead." He smiled tearfully at the nickname. "Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"

It was then he finally spoke. "I promise," he said, sincerely. She laughed quietly, and with a flash and close of her eyes, she entered a deep slumber.

He looked up at her serene face, disbelief flashing through his eyes. At noticing that she was asleep, he dropped his head down, and for the first time in years, he wept. He cried and cried at the sight of his friend- no, his love- alseep in a crystal that would only free her when he was done with the difficult tasks he'd have to face. But he would complete them.

Before leaving, though, he pressed his forehead to the glass-like surface and looked at her, saying, "Goddesses damn it all, Zelda... I love you."

At the end of the day, he'd always love her. That would never change. So for her he'd go through the trouble of finding the Triforce, and if need be, do it again and over again until she was freed. Because he loved her. And honestly, he'd never dare to change that.

**I'd be the happiest girl ever if you'd review! :)**


	4. Bow

_**GASP! **_**IT'S A TWILIGHT PRINCESS DRABBLE! Lololol. I decided to update this early because I'm busy tomorrow. I just finished this, actually. I wrote this upon LEva114's request. Also, I'm going to ask for requests too, because I run out of ideas fast. :P Oh well, onto the drabble!**

Both Zelda and Link looked around frantically as they were transported to the middle of Hyrule Field somewhere. Their eyes fell upon each other for a brief moment. Link's gaze was scared, he was probably filled with thoughts of Midna, and if she was in danger or not. Zelda was afraid as well. She looked down, ashamed, trying to hide her emotions from him.

A loud rumbling caused them to turn towards Hyrule Castle. With a crack of thunder, the castle crumbled to pieces. In it's place was a thick cloud of black smoke. Link tried to look strong but remorseful; though he'd never been to the castle before the recents events, it was a haunting sight to see. Zelda, however, was astonished. Her home was no more. Her eyes fluttered in disbelief.

Suddenly, the King of Darkness himself, Ganondorf appeared on a black stallion, not too far away from the two. The horse stood on its hind legs, and the two Triforce-bearers gasped as the wicked man crumbled Midna's helmet of Fused Shadows in his hands. Immediately he rushed his horse foward, with phantoms of himself following close behind. Link took a battle stance and readied his sword, but Zelda stopped him. She gazed once again into his eyes and nodded, closing her own.

"Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world... In my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!"

As Link thought he was about to take his last breath, with Ganondorf mere meters away from them, Zelda and he vanished in a flash. They were transported to some otherworldly place. The four light spirits, Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru manifested their power into an everlasting bundle of light arrows, appearing in Zelda's hands.

She looked up at Link, and for the first time he saw fear in her eyes. But as she spoke his name, his borrowed courage appeared upon the features of her face. "Link... Chosen Hero!" He smiled, fierce determination and courage overcoming him at the sound of his name being spoken on her lips. "Lend us the last of your power!" It surprised him to hear her beg. She bowed to him with her hand at her breast, the Princess of Hyrule bowed to him.

Link took in this scene for a moment. He was just a small town boy, from the little village in the countryside, and she, the ruler of Hyrule, the person only some have met, was bowing to him. He felt very undeserving of this act of gratitude. "Princess..." he murmured ever so softly, quietly.

Link held out his hand to her. Still bowing, she looked up, a tad surprised at his action. She resumed her posture and took his hand, and in the first time in months, she smiled.

**Not that much of ZeLink, but eh. What can you do? That game didn't have much hints of the couple, but I still ship it in the game because I'm a stubborn person. Also, if you have an idea for the name of this collection, I would LOVE to hear it. I hate having to name it just plainly _Drabbles._ Also, reviews would be appreciated very greatly! :D**


	5. Sleep Deprivation

**Sorry it's been a while since I last uploaded. I've been wanting to do a Karane/Pipit drabble, just haven't had any ideas. Well then! This is what I came up with at like 12 last night, haha. It's suckish, I know :P No questions. Just enjoy. And don't hate. B)**

Karane sat at her desk with her head down, half awake. She had been doing home work, but her sleep deprivation forced her to doze off a few times. By now, she was just writing down any answer to the questions. As her eyelids began to once again feel too heavy to keep open, Pipit quietly walked into her room, the sound of the door opening jolting her out of her sleepiness.

"Why are you still up?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and kissing her head.

"Homework," she mumbled, simply. Karane didn't turn her head and scribbled on the paper. "I'm almost done."

Pipit shook his head. "It shouldn't take you this long to do homework, 'Rane. What's up? ... You haven't been getting much sleep, have you?"

"Not really..." she answered, rubbing her eyes. "I've been... worried. You know, about Zelda, a-and Link too. Sometimes I just feel like I'll never see them again, and, well... It scares me." Karane turned and stood from her chair, hugging him.

He hugged her back, eagerly. "It's gonna be okay, trust me... I've been talking to Link a lot, and he said he's got everything's under his control." Pipit assured her. He kissed her forehead and subconciously rocked her back and forth.

She looked up with a bit of a grin and eyes with a tint of innocence. "That's good to hear... Will you stay with me tonight?"

He smiled down at her and dragged her to her bed. "You just made that whole lie up so I'd stay with you, then?" he asked, chuckling. Pipit placed her the bed and lay next to her.

Karane tried to hide her blush but failed. "Why do you tease me so?" she laughed, her face mere centimeters from his. His lips caught hers for a brief moment.

"I do it out of love," he said against her lips, beaming.

She just giggled as she parted from him. "Sure, let's go with that." She was dozing off again.

But suddenly he became serious. "Mm, but I do. I love you, Karane."

Karane was just barely asleep as she answered. "I love you more, Pipit," she mumbled, half asleep.

Pipit smiled at her answer and hugged his arms around her waist. He soon fell asleep too, content.

**I write these two sleeping with each other too much, lol. Perhaps it's because Pipit doesn't ever get sleep in-game, haha. It's so difficult to write Karane too. :S She's given a very meager personality, and since I am by no means creative, it's hard to improvise with it. Oh well. Reviews would make me the happiest girl on earth! I need some motivation too! And if you have any requests, _please_, tell me! I've no inspiration these days :/**


End file.
